1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal that can perform a rotation motion and a sliding motion, and a swivel assembly mounted at the mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile phones (e.g., mobile communication terminals, handsets, wireless communication devices, etc.) are being developed to handle increased capabilities and functions. Different operation modes may be performed. Examples of operation modes may include a system management mode, a phone book mode, an entertainment (or games) mode, and the like.
Various outputs are performed according to each mode of the mobile terminal. Namely, an outputting unit outputs various screens in a horizontal direction or a vertical direction according to each function of the mobile terminal. For example, when the mobile terminal is in a calling mode, an output is performed in a longitudinal direction of the mobile terminal. On the contrary, when the mobile terminal is in a media mode such as a TV mode, an output is performed in a horizontal direction of the mobile terminal.
The output may be performed at various mobile terminals such as a bar-type, a slide-type, a folder-type and a swivel-type. Accordingly, a structure of a mobile terminal corresponding to each output is required. In a so-called ‘swivel-type mobile terminal one body is rotatable so as to perform an output in horizontal and vertical directions. The swivel-type mobile terminal is configured so that a body having the outputting unit can be disposed in horizontal and vertical directions by sequentially rotating by 90° and 180°. The rotation of the body having the outputting unit can be stopped at each 90° by a stopper provided at the body.
Outputs of the swivel-type mobile terminal in horizontal and vertical directions are not stably performed. Furthermore, because the body having the outputting unit is frequently rotated, a member (or a unit, or an assembly) mounted to rotate the body can be damaged or abraded.